


Le coeur volé

by Nelja



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Angst, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Femslash February, Incest, Monologue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Rei ne se sent pas capable d'aimer Nanako, pas tant que Fukiko ne la laisse pas partir.
Relationships: Asaka Rei/Ichinomiya Fukiko, Asaka Rei/Misonoo Nanako
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Le coeur volé

"Tu sais, ma chère Fukiko," dit Rei, "j'ai rencontré quelqu'un."

Elle fixe le visage neutre et parfait de la poupée, et ses boucles si douces. Elles forment des spirales, comme les mèches de Fukiko, qui enlacent subtilement tout ce qu'elles effleurent et ne laissent plus rien partir. La couleur, pourtant, est plus proche de celle des cheveux de Nanako. Rei espère, le temps d'un battement de coeur, que la poupée va devenir elle une fois de plus, et lui sourire.

Mais elle reste indifférente, comme Fukiko le sera toujours.

"Elle est mignonne, et douce. Elle prend soin de moi, même quand elle a peur. Tu avais peur de moi, n'est-ce pas, parfois ? Ou du moins, tu avais peur de mourir avec moi. Kaoru n'a jamais eu peur de moi. Mais ma petite Nanako sait que je suis dangereuse, et ne s'est pas enfuie. Peut-être est-elle brave. Peut-être, sous son aspect sage, veut-elle embrasser le danger et la souffrance. Mais je ne crois pas. Elle veut juste que je sois heureuse, et que nous nous aimions."

Rei a un rire amer. Ce n'est pas ainsi que doit être le rire. Il doit être libre et libérateur, pas pourrir entre des lèvres qui le retiennent, parce qu'elles ne savent que se refermer sur elles-mêmes, même en riant, même en embrassant.

Rei peut jouer de la musique, mais elle n'essaiera plus jamais de chanter.

"Est-ce que tu serais jalouse, ma Fukiko, si nous en étions capables, et si tu le savais ?"

Avec Nanako, le bonheur lui paraît accessible, fait de longues promenades, de poèmes dans lequel on se perd, et de déclarations d'amour qui trouvent enfin une réponse, deux précieux flacons qui ne seront jamais desséchés parce que chacun verse dans l'autre plus d'amour qu'il en reçoit. De petites choses aussi, de repas partagés, d'une caresse sur les cheveux qui est presque plus tendre qu'un baiser.

Et bien sûr, alors même qu'elle essaie d'y penser, elle n'imagine que la réaction de Fukiko. Son propre bonheur rêvé, elle voudrait l'utiliser comme une lame acérée pour fendiller son armure, peut-être érafler sa peau, arriver tout près de son coeur...

Furieuse contre elle-même, furieuse contre la poupée, elle la projette sur le lit. Pas au sol, jamais elle ne la blesserait vraiment. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Mais Fukiko est toujours là, d'autant plus forte dans son esprit. Sans ce souvenir de porcelaine, qui pouvait apaiser son coeur et ressemble un peu à Nanako aussi, elle se montre adulte et impérieuse, fantôme de tous les espoirs que Rei a pu caresser un jour.

Rei veut la frapper, elle veut se jeter à ses genoux.

"Rends-moi mon coeur !" crie-t-elle, la voix vibrante. "Oh, tu me l'as volé quand j'étais enfant, par ta beauté, ta fierté et tes promesses, tu l'as pris entre tes blanches mains par caprice, et je t'ai supplié de le dévorer. Mais si tu n'en veux plus même pas pour le broyer, si tu le remises dans un vieux tiroir, pourquoi ne me le rends-tu pas ? Je veux aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux pouvoir offrir à ma petite Nanako une partie de moi qui ne soit pas morte. Mais je ne peux pas, tu sais ? Pas tant que chacun de mes sentiments est entre tes mains. Libère-moi, je t'en prie, avec une gifle, avec un baiser, avec quelques mots condescendants. Jette-moi mon propre coeur au visage, que je puisse ramper et en ramasser les morceaux, je t'en supplie, ma soeur, ma chère voleuse !"

Mais elle sait que ces mots ne sont que des ombres clamés devant l'ombre de Fukiko, qu'elle n'oserait pas la défier en face, ni même par une lettre.

Tu t'es emprisonnée toi-même, dit une voix, d'ombre elle aussi. Tu dois te libérer toi-même. Ce n'est pas Fukiko, qui ne refuserait aucun triomphe, aussi minime soit-il.

C'est peut-être Kaoru, ou elle-même. Ce n'est pas une voix qu'elle se sent capable d'écouter.


End file.
